Freaky Sunday:
Series: The X - Files: ''The X-Files'' follows the careers and personal lives of FBI Special Agents Fox Mulder (David Duchovny) and Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson). Mulder is a talented profiler, and a firm believer in the supernatural. He is also adamant about the existence of intelligent extraterrestrial life and their continual presence on Earth. This set of beliefs has earned him the nickname "Spooky" and an assignment to a little-known department that deals with unsolved cases, known as the X-Files. His belief in the paranormal springs from long experience, which began with the abduction of his sister, Samantha Mulder, by extraterrestrials when Mulder was 12. His sister's abduction is a driving force in Mulder's career throughout most of the series. Because of this, as well as the more nebulous desires for vindication and the revelation of truths kept hidden by human authorities, Mulder struggles to maintain objectivity in his investigations. Agent Scully is a foil for Mulder in this regard. As a medical doctor and natural skeptic, Scully is frequently able to approach the X-Files with complete detachment even when Mulder, despite his considerable training, is not. She is initially assigned to the X-Files to debunk Mulder's theories by supplying logical, scientific explanations for the apparently unexplainable phenomena the cases involve. Although she is frequently able to offer scientific alternatives to Mulder's deductions, she is rarely able to refute them completely and, over the course of the series, becomes increasingly dissatisfied with her own ability to contextualize the X-Files in a scientific way. Caprica: The planet Caprica is one of the Twelve Colonies of Humanity. Zoe Graystone, rebellious teenage daughter of wealthy Caprican computer engineer Daniel Graystone, plans to leave her home world to go to the neighboring planet of Gemenon. She is accompanied by her boyfriend, Ben, and her best friend, Lacy, and (unbeknown to Zoe's parents) all three are members of the religious cult "Soldiers of the One" (STO), an organization that dismisses the Colonies' general belief in polytheistic religion (belief in several gods, namely the Lords of Kobol) in favor of monotheistic religion (belief in one god). Lacy changes her mind at the last minute and stays behind just as Zoe and Ben board a train. However, once on board, Ben reveals that he is wearing a suicide bomber jacket which he detonates as an act of terrorism in the name of his god, killing himself, Zoe and many other passengers. Struggling to come to terms with the loss of his child, Daniel discovers that Zoe had created a sentient "avatar" (a virtual/digital clone) of herself that exists in a computerized virtual reality world that can be accessed via the Holoband. He reaches out to another bereaved parent, Joseph Adama, a lawyer with ties to the Tauron Ha'la'tha crime syndicate, and offers to create a clone of Joseph's daughter, Tamara, in exchange for the theft of a piece of computer hardware from one of Graystone's competitors. Joseph agrees and this component allows Daniel to complete a prototype robot called a Cylon, which is a machine of considerable strength and agility that is capable of carrying out any instructions given to it. Although the Cylon is not a sentient, free-thinking creation, it has an artificial intelligence and possesses the ability to learn. After an impressive demonstration of its combat skills, Daniel's company is given a major contract by the Caprican government to mass produce the Cylons for military use. Daniel also attempts to resurrect his daughter Zoe by combining the virtual copy of her with the Cylon's artificial body, but the experiment seems to result not only in failure but the ultimate loss of the avatar. However, unbeknown to Daniel, Zoe's virtual self now inhabits the Cylon's body thus making it a sentient being. Falling Skies: ''Falling Skies'' tells the story of the aftermath of a global invasion by several races of extraterrestrials (including the lizard-like beings known as Skitters; a race of seemingly humanoid grey-skinned beings that seem to be their commanders; and mechanical Attack Drones called mechs) that neutralizes the world's power grid and technology, quickly destroys the combined militaries of all the world's countries, and apparently kills over 90% of the human population within a few days. The invasion and the objectives of the aliens are not explained, though the aliens try to round up children between the ages of 8 and 16 and attach a biomechanical obedience device onto (and into) their spines, referred to as a "harness". The aliens use mind control to control the children. Forcibly removing the device instantly kills the child. The story picks up six months after the invasion and follows a group of survivors who band together to fight back. The group, known as the Second Massachusetts (an allusion to a historical regiment from the Continental Army), is led by the retired Captain Weaver and Boston University history professor Tom Mason who, while in search of his son Ben, must put his extensive knowledge of military history into practice as one of the leaders of the resistance movement. Alphas: 'The series follows five people, known as "Alphas", led by noted neurologist and psychologist Dr. Lee Rosen as they investigate criminal cases involving other suspected Alphas. Rosen and his team of Alphas operate under the auspices of the Defense Criminal Investigative Service, the criminal investigative arm of the U.S. Department of Defense. While investigating these crimes, it doesn't take the team too long to discover that a group known as "Red Flag", who were thought defeated and eliminated long ago, are using other Alphas to commit crimes. With the inclusion of Dr. Calder in the episode "Never Let Me Go", it was established that ''Alphas takes place in a shared universe with Eureka and Warehouse 13. '''Terranova: '''The series is initially set in 2149, a time when overpopulation and declining air quality worldwide threatens all life on Earth. After scientists discover a riftin spacetime, they begin sending people in a series of "pilgrimages" 85 million years into Earth's Cretaceous past, to a different "time stream". The series focuses primarily on the lives of the Shannon family (Jim, his wife Elisabeth, and their three children Josh, Maddie, and Zoe) as they join the first human colony in the prehistoric past. Opposing the colony and its leader, Commander Nathaniel Taylor, is a group of colonial separatists from the "Sixth Pilgrimage", who are working in concert with corporate industrialists and Taylor's own son Lucas, all of whom are determined to strip the distant past of its resources to send back to 2149. The first season ends when Jim Shannon travels back to the future to shut down the gateway that controls the wormhole in the future, effectively severing their ability to travel to the past. However, it is revealed that in an area called the Badlands, artifacts from history are ending up in the past as well. '''Alcatraz: The show is premised on the idea that Alcatraz prison was closed not because of crumbling facilities but rather because on March 20th, 1963, the over two hundred inmates and more than forty guards on the island disappeared without a trace. To cover up the disappearance the government invented a cover story about the prison being closed and the inmates transferred. Federal agent, Emerson Hauser (Sam Neill), who as a young guard in 1963 had been one of the first to discover the inmates missing, now runs a secret government unit dedicated to finding the prisoners. In present day San Francisco the inmates begin returning, having not aged a day. To help track them down and capture them Hauser enlists SFPD Detective Rebecca Madsen (Sarah Jones) and Dr Diego Soto (Jorge Garcia) an expert on the history of Alcatraz. The song for the promo of this section is ''Boom Boom Pow ''By The Black Eyed Peas Schedule: 11:00 - 12:00 - The X - Files (22 Episodes) 12:00 - 13:00 - Last Resort (13 Episodes) - Cancelled/Caprica (9 Episodes) 13:00 - 14:00 - Alphas (11 Episodes)/Falling Skies (10 Episodes) 14:00 - 15:00 - Terranova (13 Episodes - Cancelled/Alcatraz (13 Episodes) - Cancelled 15:00 - 16:00 - The Event (22 Episodes) - Cancelled Alcatraz-abrams-poster-fox.png Terra-nova-poster.jpg Alphas-poster-syfy.jpg Falling-skies-poster.jpg Caprica-poster.png X files ver2.jpg